


Waking up to Hinata Shouyou

by SchrodingersShips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersShips/pseuds/SchrodingersShips
Summary: A Kagehina love story told through the many times Kageyama Tobio wakes up to Hinata Shouyou.





	1. The first time

Hinata Shouyou is a heavy sleeper. An entire horde of elephants could stampede past his bright orange locks and the energetic boy would hardly stir. Hinata, like the sun, rises at exactly six o’clock every morning, never any earlier, or any later. It is impossible to wake him up before this time. Unfortunately, for Kageyama Tobio, he is discovering this annoyingly unusual trait of Hinata’s for the first time. 

It is the second morning of Kageyama’s first golden week training camp at Karasuno. The day before had been a gruelling first day. They arrived at eight in the morning, immediately going for a two hour run over the hilly terrains of the Miyagi prefecture. And of course they couldn’t just go for a normal run. Kageyama could practically feel Hinata tense at the announcement of some form of competition. By the time he sneaked a glance at the smaller boy, his bright amber eyes were glassed over in anticipation. One sidelong glance and the intensity of Hinata’s glare was enough for Kageyama to know, _it was on_. 

It’s strange. Kageyama has never met someone who can match his competitive spirit, his passion, like Hinata can. He has lit a fire in Kageyama and now he just can’t let that hyperactive munchkin beat him at anything. For some bizarre reason, he feels the need to firmly establish himself as far superior to Hinata in absolutely everything, not just volleyball. So now it seems like every day Kageyama finds himself in some impromptu match up with the peculiar, orange haired boy. 

But, the dumbass had to go get himself lost, FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS. They lost precious practice time for their new quick because of that idiot. Daichi and Ukai were also furious, making them run laps until Kageyama thought he was going to vomit. And that dumbass Hinata? He tried to turn it into another competition… and obviously Kageyama wasn’t going to let him win. 

The even weirder thing is that Kageyama doesn’t mind being caught up in Hinata’s pace. Between all the calls of ‘Dumbass!’ and multiple threats, Kageyama is finding that, for the first time in a long time, he’s enjoying spending time with others. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be hard to create a friendlier environment than one full of obnoxious senpais or teammates who abandon you. But he can’t help thinking that Hinata is the cause of all these feelings of welcome and comfort. Is this what it means to have friends? True friends, that you can actually depend on. Instead of fake friends, who leave you when you need them the most, making you weak, vulnerable and frustrated? He couldn’t imagine Hinata refusing to hit one of his tosses, the boy was _nearly_ as eager as Kageyama is to play volleyball. The thought made the sides of Kageyama’s mouth quirk up for a second before settling back into a scowl when he remembered the predicament he is in. 

Hinata, the dumbass, had somehow, during the night, managed to: 1. Fully uncover himself from his bed sheets, 2. Roll _at least_ two metres all the way over to Kageyama’s futon, 3. Drape himself _fully_ over Kageyama (Kageyama’s bed sheets had also _mysteriously_ been uncovered), and 4. Tangle their legs together, with Hinata’s head resting on Kageyama’s chest. Dumbass. 

Kageyama scowl softens as he looks down at his dozing teammate, _‘he’s so peaceful when he’s asleep’_. Hinata’s eyes are closed, and he’s breathing softly into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama absentmindedly threads his hands through Hinata’s orange locks, _‘his hair is even more a mess than usual. Wow, his hair is so soft, I wonder how he’_ – Kageyama freezes. 

_‘What I am doing?’_ Kageyama hands stiffens, and thankfully Hinata hadn’t even stirred. Kageyama is horrified, _what if someone saw him_. He quickly scans the room and, thank god, his senpais and teammates still seem to be asleep. In fact, as he looks over at Daichi, him and Suga-san seem to be sharing a futon… But Kageyama can’t worry about that right now, he has his own problems to deal with. 

How was he going to get Hinata off of him without waking anyone up? Kageyama grasped Hinata’s shoulders and gently started to shake him, whispering _‘dumbass…dumbass…DUMBASS.’_ But it was no use, Hinata didn’t even stir. Kageyama sighed internally, this guy had even found a way to irritate him _while sleeping_. Kageyama tried again, this time a little louder and shaking a little harder, _‘dumbass…du-uh-Hinata-boke…HINATA-BOKE…Hinata…Hinata, come on.’_ That last part came out more of a desperate plea than a request. 

Hinata’s sleeping body was like dead weight and Kageyama couldn’t seem to be able to get the tiniest response out of the boy. _‘Oh well, I guess I’ll have to move him myself.’_ Oh so Kageyama thought, but five minutes later all he had accomplished was making himself sweaty and even more exasperated. How can someone so small be so heavy and hard to move? Kageyama’s and Hinata’s tangled legs were stuck together like a lock and key, not budging an inch. Not to mention every time Kageyama tried to move Hinata’s upper body the boy clung onto him for dear life. 

Kageyama couldn’t deal with this anymore. He was tired, and he had a whole day of training camp ahead of him. He was flustered, Hinata was being a nuisance like always, and what was this strange feeling he was experiencing? Like his chest was tightening and he can’t breathe properly? Whatever it is, Kageyama’s has given up worrying about it. Mentally exhausted, Kageyama lets his head roll back onto his pillow and sees the clock, _‘oh, its 5:59am, I guess I’ll get some more sleep_.’ So he closes his eyes and can feel himself start to drift off… 

Suddenly, Hinata moves. ‘Uhnn… wha… why is my futon so hard?’ Kageyama can feel Hinata lift his torso and put his hands on Kageyama’s chest as his eyes shoot open. Hinata is staring down at Kageyama with the most bewildered look on his face. ‘Bakeyama, why are you in my futon?’ Something in Kageyama snaps. His face twists into a murderous glare. Kageyama is furious and Hinata seems to realise this as he hastily scurries backwards until he hits the wall. ‘Uh, hey, hey.. what are you doing?..uh, you wanna fight Ba-Bakegama,’ Hinata stammers and he shakily put up his clenched fists. 

‘HINATA-BOOKKKKEEEEEE’ Kageyama screams as he lurches at Hinata, frustrated and fuming. 

The rest of Karasuno woke up to screams of ‘DUMBASS’ and ‘MY FUTON’ as Kageyama chases Hinata out of the room and down the hall. ‘Dadchi, please control your children,’ Suga groaned as he snuggled closer into the captain’s side. ‘They’re your kids too’ Daichi snickered as the sun rose for the new day. 

The first time Kageyama Tobio woke up to Hinata Shouyou, he learnt that Hinata rose with the sun, that Hinata was becoming another fundamental light in his life, albeit an annoying one. 


	2. More than just a spiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up to Hinata on the bus trip home after defeating Dateko in the inter-high tournament.

He was flying. One moment his feet were firmly planted on the ground on the other side of the court. Then he was an orange blur and he had already jumped, soaring above the net in the centre of the court. 

_Flying._

Arm outstretched, eyes closed, 100% trust that the ball would reach his fingertips _just_ perfectly enough to slam it down to the ground of his opponents.

Kageyama watched all of this in slow motion. Light seemed to envelop the jumping boy, like he was the centre of the universe, that it was just him and the net. _‘What is he jumping for?’_ Pondered Kageyama. He looked down at himself to realise he was wearing a volleyball uniform. _‘Oh right, I’m meant to set to him.’_ Kageyama raised his hands above his head and suddenly a volleyball was coming from above. Kageyama looked at the jumping boy, carefully, precisely, calculating the exact spot to send the ball… 

_There._

Practiced, strong fingers grasped and set the volleyball as it landed. It spun and spun, shooting towards the jumping boy with bright orange hair at the centre of the universe. The boy started to swing his arm as the ball approached, still in slow motion, as Kageyama watched and hoped it would reach him… 

_Now._

The world seemed to speed up, the boys arm finished its swing _just_ as the volleyball reached his hand. The ball slammed to the ground with a deafening thud and a whistle blew. Kageyama was smiling, it had worked, their freak quick had worked… freak quick…quick…

Kageyama woke with a start. Disoriented. _What a weird dream._

They were on the bus back from the first day of the Inter-High tournament and Karasuno had successfully beaten Dateko, the iron wall. Everyone was initially ecstatic, but now there all just exhausted. Asahi had managed to overcome his fear of being constantly blocked. Kageyama was a little proud of himself for that. But Nishinoya was truly the one that had gotten through to Asahi, to all of them really. His speeches and his attitude never fail to boost everyone’s morale. Kageyama’s senpai sure are amazing. Kageyama even saw Nishinoya go off privately with Asahi after the match, probably to congratulate him, or something. 

Dateko’s unbelievable blocking had put a lot of pressure on Kageyama as the setter. But little did they know, Karasuno had an ace up their sleeve. Kageyama’s and Hinata’s freak quick took everyone by surprise. It gave them the edge they needed to get the upper hand on Dateko. But even though they only used it a few times, Dateko’s blockers already started to get used to it and nearly stopped it. It’s unacceptable. Kageyama has to get better, he has to be faster, more precise, so no one can even get close to stopping their quick. 

Hinata doesn’t seem to mind though, the dumbass. He’s in a world of his own.

One of Dateko’s blockers, the one with no eyebrows, took a special interest in Hinata during the match. They were smiling at each other afterwards, and no-eyebrows-kun ‘respects’ Hinata. And now they’re friends, _apparently_. Why does that dumbass attract so many people? First it was pudding-setter-kun from Nekoma that he ‘happened’ to meet when he got lost on training camp (dumbass). Now, it was one of the blockers from Dateko. Thinking about Hinata attracting all these people makes Kageyama’s chest constrict, his mouth feel dry and his head hurt. He has no idea why. Probably because Kageyama knows the trouble Hinata brings by making all these connections with strangers. 

Kageyama yawns. _‘I wonder how long I was asleep for’_. Kageyama quickly scans the bus. Everyone seems to be asleep or resting. In fact, Kageyama can’t help but notice that Nishinoya is pressed up against Asahi, who is resting on the window. Kageyama can feel heat rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears go red. Why does he feel embarrassed seeing two of his teammates like that? Kageyama shakes his head to try and get rid of these strange feelings. He feels something shift to his right side, and that’s when he finally looks at the boy beside him. 

Hinata has his feet curled up underneath himself, eyes closed. His bright orange hair is sticking up in every direction and a bit of drool seems to be coming from the right side of his mouth. The side of his forehead is pressed against the bus seat, right near Kageyama’s shoulder, so close that Kageyama can feel each time Hinata softly breathes. His right hand is resting on his lap, but… his left hand is lightly grasping the sleeve of Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama can feel his face heat up even more. _What is with this idiot and moving during sleep?_

Hinata shivers. His jacket had slipped off his shoulders whilst fidgeting in his sleep and was now dangling uselessly off his back. Something in Kageyama’s expression softens. ‘Dumbass… you should take better care of yourself.’ Kageyama reaches around Hinata with his left arm and carefully pulls Hinata’s jacket back over his shoulders. Contented, Hinata stops shivering and snuggles closer into the bus seat. Kageyama allows himself a small smile at the site of the energetic wing spiker sleeping so peacefully. 

Hinata must be _exhausted._ Kageyama is tired, but he can’t imagine how drained Hinata must be. Being Karasuno’s ultimate decoy, continuously spiking and doing the freak quick must take its toll. He’s constantly running, jumping and stepping. But Hinata just keeps going, as bouncy and annoying as ever. 

Kageyama feels kind of bad now, for what he said at the beginning of the year. Hinata is definitely someone who deserves to be tossed to. Their freak quick proves that. Finally, there’s someone who can match Kageyama’s pace. 

But will it be enough? Tomorrow they face Aoba Josai, and Oikawa-senpai. Will their freak quick be enough to best them? Kageyama peers down at the boy beside him. Looking at Hinata, no one would expect him to be extraordinary. He’s short, overly excited and well, a dumbass. But on the court, Hinata has this, **_presence_ **. Kageyama, even when he _knows_ he is going to set the ball to another player, feels himself being drawn to tossing to Hinata. Unknowingly, his toss is being taken. His practiced, perfected toss, is being taken by the short wing spiker with unruly orange hair and bright brown eyes, who is supposed to be unremarkable. 

_‘So many people underestimate you and you prove them wrong, every time.’_

Staring at this boy, who has so much hidden potential, gives Kageyama confidence. Kageyama is the one who said, with him, Hinata would be invincible. So he’s going to choose to believe in him, in them, in Karasuno’s freak duo. 

Unbeknownst to Kageyama, Nishinoya had been starring at him for quite some time through the crack in the seats. As Kageyama leans his head back on his seat, slightly turned towards Hinata with a soft smile on his face, Nishinoya snickers to himself. _This is going to be fun._

The second time Kageyama Tobio wakes up to Hinata Shouyou, he realises he may have gained _much_ more than just a wing spiker who can finally keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Let me know what you think!


	3. Good enough to stand by your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the black, grid volleyball net he can see them. Aoba Jousai have formed a huddle, arms around one another, grins plastered on their faces, laughing, ecstatic, without a care in a world. He can see Oikawa-Senpai and Iwaizumi -senpai, Kindaichi and Kunimi, and the rest of Seijou, enjoying their win. That sense of dread returns, pooling in the pit of his stomach. 
> 
> He wants to vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of angst this chapter. It may be a bit of a trigger for someone with anxiety or depression issues. If you would like to skip these parts, stop reading at 'The shaking boy stifles a sob' and start reading again at 'Kageyama wakes up.'

_Dread._

Thick, heavy, dullness that sinks to the bottom of his stomach and weighs him down. 

His feels sick. His face is too hot. The room is too small. It's getting stuffier and stuffier by the second, the air is stagnant and unbearable. The dense atmosphere presses in around him, threatening to choke the air from his lungs. He feels like he's suffocating. Like someone has a tight grip around his throat, crushing him, and they refuse to let go, even for a second. The intense pressure in his chest makes it hard to breathe. He struggles with each short, sharp breath he takes. 

Distress and pure devastation is evident in his expression, and his demeanour. His entire body is drenched in sweat, his uniform is creased and hangs lifelessly of his frame. His arms, his shoulders, his head, are all shaking, but it seems involuntary. Like the emotions he is experiencing are too intense, too incomprehensible to process mentally that they're seeping, unwarranted, into his muscles, and are being expressed in his actions. His teeth are painfully clenched, his eyes are screwed shut, shoulders hunched, and his hands are balled into fists. His head is hung, refusing to lift. He continues to tremble. His whole being vibrates. As if his body is physically trying to reject what his mind keeps telling him. 

He shakes. And shakes. And shakes. 

As he feels tears threaten to slip out, he slowly opens his eyes. He stares at the cold, hard, gym floor. Still in disbelief. He forces himself to lift his head and is thrust back into reality. 

Through the black, grid volleyball net he can see them. Aoba Jousai have formed a huddle, arms around one another, grins plastered on their faces, laughing, ecstatic, without a care in a world. He can see Oikawa-Senpai and Iwaizumi -senpai, Kindaichi and Kunimi, and the rest of Seijou, enjoying their win. That sense of dread returns, pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

He wants to _vomit._

He slowly shifts, shuffling his feet as he forces himself to turn around and face his teammates. Nothing could have prepared him for this. 

The entire team are in disarray, not a single person isn't struggling to choke back tears. Tanaka, who's always the epitome of confidence, is leaning against Ennoshita, head in his hands, quietly sobbing. The 2nd year future captain is trying, admirably, to comfort him, rubbing Tanaka soothingly on the back, but his own face paints a picture of heart break and unshed, miserable tears. The rest of the team are in a similar state, their combined misery radiating one, intense emotion. 

_Devastation._

The shaking boy stifles a sob. All he can see is red. 

_It's all his fault._ His teammates suffering, their loss, it's all his fault. He isn't good enough. He isn't fast enough. His sets aren't perfect enough. He's not as good as Oikawa. He failed. He failed his team. He failed his partner. Their quick failed because of him. He isn't good enough. They're going leave him. They're going to abandon him. Like in middle school. He'll be all alone again. He'll be left behind. _He_ will leave him. _Him._ The only one who's ever been able to keep up. He can't leave. _He can't._ The orange haired boy with the radiating smile and unlimited energy... _can't leave him._

_'But do I deserve for him to stay?'_

He isn't good enough. 

The edge of the boy's vision starts to go black. His thoughts continue to torment him. He can't stop picturing the backs of his teammates as they turn away, rejecting him, blaming him, abandoning him. 

He isn't good enough. 

He tries to reach out to the sunshine boy with bright hair, his partner, but his still trembling hand is shaken off. The trembling boy tries to speak, to say anything, explain, _apologise_ , but no words can come out. His arm is left hanging there, pitifully, unable to reach his target. Karasuno's number 10 turns around, and stares at him, with the piercing, unwavering glare he knows so well.

It feels like those eyes peer deep into his soul. 

'It's all _your fault.'_

And just like that, the boy's facade crumbles. He cries out meekly in anguish as he drops to his knees. He teammates walk away from him; he tries to reach out again but it's futile. _They're leaving_. The pressure in his chest is unbearable, his throat is tightening and he can barely breathe. He clutches at his chest as heavy sobs wrack his frame. He is faced with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Despair, misery, turmoil, _dread._

He isn't good enough... 

Kageyama wakes up, frantically sitting up with his hand clutching his chest, it's going to _burst_. His heart is beating way too fast and he's panting, taking short, shallow breaths, as if he's just finished a run. His entire body is drenched in sweat. He's trying desperately to calm himself down but he can't. He hugs his knees up to his chest, rocking slightly. He screws his eyes shut. He's shaking, _still shaking_ , his heart rate isn't slowing, his breathing isn't deepening, he's starting to feel lightheaded. He's terrified. 

'It was just a dream', Kageyama desperately whispers to himself. He continues to rock. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just. A. _Dream._

'Kageyama. Hey. Kageyama. _**Hey.**_ It's okay, you’re okay, you just had a bad dream.' 

Soft, small hands, grip Kageyama's shaking, clammy ones. Kageyama lifts his head slightly, opening his eyes. Hinata was sitting there, a worried expression on his face. As their eyes meet, Hinata gives him a small smile and squeezes his hands. 

'You're _okay._ ' 

It's too much. Tears start to slip down his cheeks, he lets out a strangled sob as he buries his face into his knees. 

Hinata lets go off his hands. He really _is_ going to leave him. He'll be abandoned, left behind. He's not good eno-. 

Kageyama freezes. Those same, warm, soft, hands are back. Lifting his hands away from his knees, moving his knees down into a sitting position and... holding his face. With his thumbs, Hinata wipes away the tears still streaming down Kageyama's face. He rests his forehead against Kageyama's, letting out a shaky breath. 

'I-Is this... okay?' 

Kageyama can't trust himself to speak yet, lest it come out as a sob, so he hums briefly in agreement. 

'Bakeyama... I-I'm not going to leave you.' 

What? Did he say those things out loud? 

'You're an amazing setter, and my f-friend. You're not to blame, about losing to Aoba Jousai... or our quick failing. It's my fault too. It's all of ours. Everyone blames themselves and everyone is trying to improve. That's why we're here, at this training camp. I know we've been fighting and ignoring each other. But that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you, idiot. I'm trying... I'm t-trying to become a wing spiker that deserves to be on the court... _without you._ ' 

Kageyama draws in his breath, this is it, ' _he doesn't need me._ ' 

'B-but that doesn't mean I don't need you.' 

What? 

'Y-You're amazing. You're the genius setter. Alone, you're somebody. But, when people think about me, they always think about you too. Karasuno’s freak duo. Our quick. I'm not my own person. At this point, I don't deserve to be on the court without you.' 

Kageyama peers up at the boy. His eyes are screwed up and his voice is wavering... _Hinata._

'But I want to get stronger. I want to be able to stand beside you, a-as an equal. That why I need to get better. That's why I'm training with some of the best players in Japan, while you're practicing on your own. Because you're already amazing, and I'm just trying to catch up.' 

Kageyama can hear the hitches in Hinata's voice as he speaks. He's trying to catch up? He must've been as tormented as Kageyama has been over these past few weeks after losing at the spring high tournament. Something tugs at Kageyama's chest. 

Kageyama lifts his hands up and wraps them around Hinata's waist. Hinata lets out a surprised 'oh' before being pulled into an awkward hug, with his hands still on Kageyama's face. Which is buried snugly in the nook of Hinata's shoulder. 'A-ah, Bakeyama my hands are stuck, if you just let go for a seco-.' 

'Thank you.' 

He says it so quietly, voice muffled by his mouth being pressed into Hinata's shoulder, that Hinata easily could have missed it. A small smile plays on Hinata's lips, but Kageyama can't see it. 

He didn't notice when, but his heart rate has slowed down and his breathing is back to normal. He's stopped shaking. Kageyama's face starts to heat up. He's socially awkward at the best of times. And he doesn't know whether it's because they've been ignoring one another, or because of... _something else_ , but Kageyama's chest starts tightening again, for a whole different reason. 

Kageyama hurriedly let’s go of Hinata, pushing him away slightly and turning his head, so Hinata can't see his reddening face. 'We, u-uh, should go back to sleep, we u-um, have a-a big day tomorrow.' 

'Yeah, sure.’ 

_‘...Bakeyama.'_

That last word barely left Hinata's lips, coming out quieter than a whisper. Is Kageyama still dreaming? Or did Hinata sound a little upset? 

'Dumbass,' mutters Kageyama. Because that's the only way he knows how to respond. 

He keeps his face turned away as Hinata shuffles back over to his futon. They're lucky they sleep right next to each other, so it's easier for Hinata to get back to his futon without disturbing their other teammates. Kageyama quickly scans the room and everyone else still seems to be asleep. _Thank god._ It would be way too hard to explain what just happened. 

Kageyama glances over at Hinata. He’s back into his futon. Eyes closed so tightly that his eyebrows are wrinkled together. He approaches going to sleep like he approaches everything in life, _enthusiastically_. Kageyama lets out a little chuckle before settling back into his own futon. 

How many more times is he going to have that dream? They've been bad before, but nothing like tonight. If it weren't for Hinata, Kageyama never may have calmed down. 

But it feels different now. Like a weight has been lifted off his chest. 

Hinata doesn't hate him, they aren't fighting anymore, and Hinata is just trying to get better, _for both their sakes._

He isn't being abandoned. He still belongs here, at Karasuno. With his teammates. With Hinata. Their quick is going to improve because of _both_ their efforts. But, _of course_ , Kageyama is going to improve _way_ more than Hinata. 

As the two first year boys settle back into their futon’s, a certain second year wing spiker is trying, and _failing_ , to stifle his laughter. A few futons over, Ennoshita and Tanaka had witnessed the entire exchange. ‘Shh,’ Ennoshita angrily whispers. ‘Ryu, _shut up_.’ 

Ennoshita had forced his hand over Tanaka’s mouth half way through the whole ordeal, to prevent him from yelling out ‘kiss already!’ or something stupid like that. 'But, but, Chika, they’re _so dense_ ,’ Tanaka whispers back through Ennoshita’s splayed fingers. Ennoshita raises his eyebrows, a bored expression on his face. 

‘So were you,’ he deadpans. 

‘ _Chikaaaaaaaaa_ ,’ Tanaka whines. ‘Ryu, you idiot, be quiet,’ Ennoshita scolds. 

Ennoshita can feel Tanaka smirk through his fingers. ‘But I’m your idiot.’ 

Ennoshita rolls his eyes. ‘Come here you sap.’ Tanaka and Ennoshita just _happen_ to be sharing a futon, _and_ a pillow, heads facing one another. Tanaka shuffles closer to Ennoshita, wraps his arms around Ennotshita's waist and rests their foreheads together. 

As Ennoshita starts to drift off, Tanaka whispers, ‘how long do you think it will take for them to figure it out?’ 

‘Well, you’re an idiot-’ 

_‘Hey.’_

‘Ahem... So it took me confessing to you, for you to figure it out. But they’re _both_ idiots... So it could take a lifetime. _But,_ their thoughts and actions are always so in sync. Its hard to imagine that at least one of them won't figure it out eventually. Hopefully, for the rest of us, it’s sooner rather than later. It's becoming _physically_ painful to watch them dance around their feelings for one another.’ 

The third time Kageyama Tobio wakes up to Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama learns that it's forever a competition between Karasuno's freak duo. But Kageyama wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't guess by the context, this is based on the Tokyo training camp in season 2 after Kageyama and Hinata had their big fight but were already starting to work through it. 
> 
> You may have noticed that I like to include a bonus couple in each chapter. If you want a specific couple included in the next chapter let me know! I'll try to fit them in if I can if they fit in nicely with the story :)
> 
> Also, I was thinking about making Hinata and Kageyama kiss this chapter, but they're such dorks that I don't think at this point they even realise what they're feeling. I guess this frustration was voiced in Tanaka's thoughts lmao. 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading this. I lost a bit of motivation for this fic (already? I know), so I tried to make it up with an extra long chapter(long for me :') ). Peoples kudos really encourage me and I love reading your comments so keep them coming! <3
> 
> P.S. There's just something so beautiful about Kageyama not thinking he's good enough, and then Hinata telling him he's amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fiction. Please tell me how to improve in the comments and whether you liked it! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
